


My Luck Verses Yours

by fanflock



Category: RWBY
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spirit of cliche teen tropes and getting their mind off the Grimm, three teams gather for a party, and of course, Yang brings up Spin the Bottle.<br/>Jaune Arc was really beginning to wonder if God had ever been on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Luck Verses Yours

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in over 3 years and I debut with this trash ship. Oh well please enjoy the boys kissing.

After yet another round of life interrupting, kingdom shaking, life threatening battle involving Grimm, the White Fang and a mysterious criminal group, some of the teams at Beacon had come the same conclusion. That being, there was a desperate need for the most typical, irresponsible teenage party they could pull off without alerting the teachers.

Teams RWBY and JNPR gathered in Team SSSN’s dorm (as the Beacon kids discovered the guest accommodation was much nicer than their own; the first 10 minutes of the party was dedicated solely to complaining about this), brought out the drinks (Nora had gotten them a bottle of some unlabelled alcohol, which they each took a shot of before deciding the thrill of underage drinking was not worth that after taste) and jumped right into the most cliché party game possible.

“Really Yang?” Blake asked, not without a small smile, as the blonde pulled out a pre-emptied bottle.

“What? If we’re going for the proper teen experience, this is essential.” She placed the offending bottle in the centre of the room. Most of the group looked hesitantly excited.

“Well I’m all for it.” Neptune chimed in, earning a snigger from his team mates.

“No surprise there,” Sage commented.

“Pretty confident for someone who might have to make out with his team mates,” Jaune pointed out, trying to force some bravado into his voice. His face was still trying to decide whether to be pale white or bright red.

“Please, Jaune, out of all the combinations that would easily be the least exciting.” Neptune looked over to Sun and gave a very obvious wink.

“Yeah, back in Mistral we call that a Tuesday night,” Sun said, laughing. Jaune was definitely pale now. He looked over at Ren, hoping he wasn’t the only nervous guy here. Sure enough, Ren looked shy and uncertain. Then again, Jaune thought, that was sort of his default expression.

“Uh, Yang?” Ruby tugged her sister’s sleeve. Yang looked ready to argue, but the puppy dog eyes were out in full force, so she relented with a sigh.

“Okay, aromantic asexuals get to sit out,” Yang replied.

“Oh thank Dust,” Ruby muttered, as over the other side of the room, Scarlet threw their arms up.

“Thank fuck. Lil red, you still wanna show me that scythe of your?” they asked, getting up to leave with her. Nora looked to Ren, who just sort of shrugged like kissing someone would be less effort than moving. Jaune briefly wondered if he could pass himself off as that for tonight, and how it would hurt his dating prospects in the future.

“Okay, everyone else sit down and pucker up. Time to make some embarrassing and regretful shared memories!” Yang spun the bottle with at least twice the force necessary, not leaving any more time for objections. “And, anyone who drops out has to take another shot of Nora’s mystery alcohol.” The entire group shuddered at the thought, and with that, they knew there was no going back

Yang’s bottle stopped not even a foot to her right, and she didn’t bother to hide her obvious excitement. Blake, the target, raised her eyebrows. “So are you gonna teach us all how to rig the bottle, or?”

“Shh, less talk, more kiss.” Yang leant over to claim her kiss, which Blake not-so-unhappily gave. And with that the long series of mostly embarrassing and often regretful kisses began.

Next in line, Weiss spun and scored a kiss from Pyrhha, which neither of them looked displeased about. Jaune had no idea how he felt about the matter.

Nora’s spin landed on Sage, which made for a strange pair but uneventful kiss (Nora was just happy to play, and no one quite knew what Sage was thinking.)

Sun tried to spin the bottle with his tail but just ended up flicking it into Ren’s shin, which Yang declared as absolutely counting as his turn. The kiss was short but left Ren looking at least twice as tired as he was before. Jaune was already praying not to get a guy, but now he was specifically praying not to get that guy. Far too much enthusiasm. Far too much tongue.

Speaking of praying, Jaune made the rookie mistake of glancing over at Yang, who locked eyes with him immediately. A smirk made its way onto her face while he silently begged the heavens for mercy. He was promptly ignored, and Yang held the bottle out to him, announcing “Jaune’s turn!” Aaaand everyone was looking at him. And it was really too late to pull the ace card. Steeling himself, he took the bottle and gave it a shaky spin before he could think too much about it.

“Yeah, whatever,” he announced, calling up all the courage he possibly had. After all, there was a dead even split between girls and guys here. And with him out of the equation, that meant the chance of a girl was slightly higher. With just a little luck, he’d get to kiss one of the many lovely girls of their grou- and it had stopped. Jaune looked up at the person it had landed on, assessing his situation. Nice blue eyes, small smile, light blue hair… definitely a dude. Definitely Neptune.

He never had been particularly lucky.

“Alright Jaune!” Nora shouted, ever so encouraging. He could see Pyrrha and Ren giving him small smiles, either out of pity or amusement. Neptune, the bastard, looked completely unfazed; pleased even. He gave Jaune a light hearted shrug and moved across the room to him. Jaune could barely stand to look him in the eye.

“You know, you could just take the shot.” Neptune pointed out. Jaune shivered immediately; if the nerves weren’t going to make him puke, that alcohol surely would, and he  _really_  didn't want to reclaim the title of 'vomit boy' a second time over.

“Uh, no.” Neptune chuckled at that, not in any unkind way. With that, he leant in closer and pressed his lips to Jaune’s and this was happening and there was no stopping it and Neptune’s lips were very soft?

Jaune had the consciousness to close his eyes and press back. This was all new to him but there was no way he wanted the others to know that. Neptune had his hand cupping his cheek and Jaune wondered if he should have moved his too. All things considered, this was pretty nice? Was it alright to think that? He should probably save any possible sexuality related freak outs for when he wasn’t in public, and also when he wasn’t actively kissing a dude.

A loud wolf whistle from the back of the room snapped him back to reality. Neptune broke away with a chuckle, turning to his team mate. “Dude, Sun, we were having a moment there.” He turned back to Jaune to give him a wink and a joking “call me” sign. Jaune tried to laugh it off with him, ignoring his now bright red face. He was very thankful when the bottle was passed on to their stoic, green haired team mate.

He barely took note of the rest of the pair-ups, aside from being thankful he wasn’t part of them. Even the possibility of kissing Weiss seemed more daunting than enjoyable in his current state of mind, that state being stuck on reliving that kiss over and over and having profoundly un-hetero feelings about it. He was greatly relieved when Sun pulled out a Twister mat and challenged Yang to a one on one match, breaking up the previous game indefinitely.

Jaune stayed to watch a few rounds, sitting on the floor as Ren had steadfastly claimed the couch for a nap. He considered joining in, but with how his evening was going already it would probably just end with him failing badly and groping a dude in the process. He could do without.

After a particularly intense showdown between fiercely competitive Nora and perfectly balanced Weiss, Jaune decided to go outside and take a breather. It was warm outside, which meant it was stuffy inside. Excusing himself from Ren’s side (he looked completely passed out, but Jaune knew better) he made his way out the back door onto the small porch outside the guest dorms. It was peaceful, quiet, with much needed fresh air. It wasn’t until he’d gotten out to the railing that he realized someone else was there too. And that that someone was Neptune.

Jaune Arc was really beginning to wonder if God had ever been on his side.

“Hey,” Neptune greeted, possibly out of obligation. Jaune muttered a hi in return before resigning himself to at least 10 minutes of awkward silence, both leaning against the same stretch of railing, before he would slink back inside. Unfortunately, Neptune didn’t have the same idea in mind.

“Hey, I didn’t embarrass you too much back there did I?” he asked, sort of sheepishly. “I’m used to joking around with Sun like that, but I don’t really know you that well.” Jaune couldn’t help but feel a little defensive in return.

“I, I wasn’t embarrassed,” he stuttered a bit. Neptune gave him a look. “Okay, I was a bit. It was just the first time I had-” he cut himself off. Shit. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice. “I’m fine.” Neptune was still looking at him.

“That was your first kiss.” He’d figured it out. Dammit. “You should’ve told me, I would’ve like, had a mint beforehand or something.”

“Oh shut up,” Jaune replied. “We can’t all be as ‘cool’ and ‘suave’ as you, okay.” Neptune gave a shrug, the cocky bastard.

“It’s not that hard. You just gotta be a little nice, a little flirty, and then you ask ‘em, ‘hey, wanna make out with me?’” Jaune stared at the other boy, trying to find any hint of insincerity in his face. Neptune matched the stare with a small smile.

“That doesn’t really work,” Jaune stated finally, though a slight questioning tone still clung to his sentence.

“Totally does.” Neptune was smirking a bit now. He  _had_  to be screwing with him.

“Yeah right. There’s no way someone could pull that off, even if they are you.” Neptune flashed him a charming grin and Jaune realized that was a lot more of a compliment than he intended.

“How about we test it out then?” Neptune pushed himself off the railing and turned around, looking as though he was going backing inside. But instead, he leant back on the railing and looked Jaune dead in the eyes. “Wanna make out with me?”

Okay, Jaune was not expecting that.

* * *

Neptune had to admit, he was quickly growing a soft spot for the way the blonde blushed. You could almost see the realization click in his head, then spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks in the form of a bright red glow. Neptune was gaining soft spots for a lot of things about Jaune; his eyes, his hair, his scruffy hoodie, currently uncovered due to his lack of armour. Scarlet was going to be all over him about this tomorrow. They always had had a knack for recognising Neptune’s ‘love-of-the-week’, and they’d made a hobby out of teasing him about it.

“Sooo, is that a no?” he asked again, bringing the spaced out boy back down to earth. “Did it work? Be honest dude, I can handle it.” He smiled watching the blonde shake himself out of whatever headspace he had been in. Soft spot number 5, right there.

“I, uh,” Jaune stammered a bit (number 6). “Um… Yes.” Wait, what? It was Neptune’s turn to look surprised, which made Jaune look a little more confident in himself. He’d already resigned himself to the personal hell of having a crush on the straightest straight boy to ever straight from the moment this thing began, so this was completely unplanned for.

“You wanna make out?” Jaune couldn’t look him in the eye, but nodded. “This isn’t some a game of gay chicken, you know, and I’m not forcing you under threat of mystery alcohol.” Jaune gave a half-hearted shrug. “Seriously, my pride isn’t gonna kill me if that didn’t actually work.”

“I know!” Jaune sputtered, blush returning in full force. “I’m just…”

“Curious?” Neptune finished. Jaune nodded. Okay, this was far much more familiar territory. He could get down with bi-curious. Neptune never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth, at least not without kissing said mouth first. “Alright then.” He stepped over to stand in front of Jaune, judging his reaction. He really didn’t want to mess this up. Jaune still looked nervous, but with a front of that fake confidence he liked to practice (soft spot number 7; he should probably start writing these down.) Neptune held the boy’s chin softly, waited a second more, then leant down to kiss the boy for the second time that evening.

Jaune’s lips were slightly chapped, and Neptune could feel the hint of stubble beneath his thumb. He smelt vaguely of floral shampoo, which Neptune hadn’t noticed before. It was cute, and a stark contrast to the over-powering stench of body spray he had been expecting. Jaune had gained a bit of confidence from earlier and was kissing back with a bit more force, though his arms were still hanging awkwardly at his side. Reluctantly, Neptune pulled away from the kiss for just a moment. Jaune’s eyes fluttered open, his face flushed and confused (oh Dust what number was he up to, soft spot 8? Maybe 9, he didn’t know.)

“What are you-?” Jaune began, as Neptune took hold of the blonde’s hands and placed them on his waist. He then slung his own arms over the boy’s shoulders (really, with Neptune’s height their positions should be switched, but he reckoned Jaune would feel more comfortable in the masculine stance.)

“Just repositioning,” he assured. “You can be a bit more forward, you know. I assure you I have more than enough kissing related horror stories under my belt for you to make that list.” Jaune grumbled a bit at being coddled (Neptune gave up assigning numbers to his affections) but leant back in to lead the next kiss. Neptune gladly let him.

He wasn’t too bad at it, Neptune mused, once he got his confidence up. He didn’t flinch away when Neptune licked at his lip, slowly deepening the kiss. Neptune tried to leave Jaune with the illusion of control all the while, enjoying the instants when he did indeed take the lead. There was a few… sloppy moments when Neptune had to hold back a grimace, but then he felt the boy’s hand’s tighten around his waist and wow.

Neptune definitely fell a little bit in love right then. (Admittedly, the feeling was not uncommon to him.)

He felt a twinge of regret that his hands weren’t hanging over Jaune’s hips, because how he’d love to run his fingers underneath the hem of his hoodie, touch the lean stomach muscles he knew were hiding there, maybe even toy with his waistband a bit-

His train of thought was rudely interrupted by a crash from inside, jolting the two apart a bit, followed by raucous laughter. Someone had probably fallen over, assuming they were still playing twister. That someone was probably Sun, based on Neptune’s past experiences of trying to have an intimate moment within 50 feet of the guy. Still, it gave him a chance to see Jaune’s pretty face again, flushed and slightly breathless. Neptune gently bumped foreheads with him, looking deep in his eyes. Jaune’s expression flickered, from embarrassed to nervous to slightly guilty, before Neptune felt his hands retract from his waist. His heart fell a bit, but he pulled back as well.

“Sorry, I just… uh…” Jaune stumbled a bit, eyes flicking back towards the door every few seconds. Neptune shook his head in understanding.

“You don’t want them to know, it’s cool.” He held his hands up submissively. “I won’t tell.” Jaune immediately looked relieved (that expression: soft spot YXZ) and unconsciously brought his hand up to his mouth, fingers hovering just over his lips (soft spot alpha and omega Dust have mercy on my poor bisexual soul).

“Thanks. I think I’m gonna… head back in now,” Jaune said, turning towards the door again. Neptune composed himself enough to give a flirty salute as he went.

“Aye aye, captain. But if you ever wanna do that again, you know where to find me.” He topped it off with a double finger-snap-and-point directed right at the boy. Jaune actually stopped to stare at him.

“Do girls really go for that?” he asked incredulously,.

“Not just girls, as you’ve just proved,” Neptune pointed out with a grin. Jaune flushed again slightly and started walking again.

“Right, okay, bye now,” he muttered, heading back inside and closing the door behind him. He still hand his hand to his mouth, lightly running his fingers over his lips, and Neptune still had that dreamy look stuck on his face.

He knew that  _any_  hope he had of a second round was probably too much, but he’d be damned if that stopped him from hoping anyway.


End file.
